My First Love
by Utsukushi Hana
Summary: Sakura bertemu orang aneh di tempat favoritnya saat sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Setelah mengetahui orang itu sekelas dengannya, Sakura berteman dengan orang itu dan terhanyut oleh perasaan cinta! bagaimana cara Sakura menjalaninya?
1. Chapter 1

My First Love

Sakura POV

Seperti biasa, hari ini musim semi, tepat sekali! Bunga Sakura bermekaran dimana-mana! Indah sekali, sama seperti warna rambutku. Sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimulai, aku berjalan-jalan dahulu di tempat favoritku. Tempat favoritku ini sangat indah, di depan ada laut yang membentang luas, lalu ada jembatan diatas tebing yang tepat menghadap laut itu. Tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini, jadi selalu sepi. Kurang 2 jam lagi sebelum upacara dimulai. Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melintas

"oi! Ngapain disitu?!" kata seseorang lewat jendela kaca mobilnya yang dibuka setengah

"terserah dong! Ini kan tempat favoritku! Nggak usah ikut-ikut!" jawabku ketus

"ini juga tempat favoritku! Lagipula, aku juga tidak ikut-ikut kamu, Pinky!" jawabnya tak kalah ketus dariku, aku kesal, kenapa ada orang yang menggangguku?!

"terserah! Aku mau ke sekolah!" aku balik membelakanginya dan pergi

"dari seragamnya…kamu murid tahun ajaran baru di Konoha High School ya?" Tanya anak itu

"ya! Tepatnya sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru! Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit membentak

"aku juga baka! Aku sengaja lewat sini untuk mempercepat jalur ke sekolah itu" jawabnya sambil memasuki mobil hitamnya. Aku terus jalan saja sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku di jalan. Aku benci orang itu! Bagaimana dia tahu tempat ini? Arghhh…aku bingung!

"kalau kamu jalan dengan cara begitu, kamu akan capek! Lebih baik kamu naik mobilku saja, mau tidak?" What the hell?! Tentu tidak! No!

"Pinky" sapanya dengan tetap mengendarai mobilnya yang terus mengikutiku

"…"

"oi! Pinky!" kelihatannya dia mulai kesal

"jidat!" hah? Jidat?! Dia memanggilku jidat?!

"apa maksudmu dengan kata 'jidat' itu haahh?!" aku kembali dengan mengangkat kerahnya, walau harus berjinjit

"makanya, cepat naik ke mobilku!" dia menarik lenganku dan memasukkanku ke mobilnya

"hei! Apa ini?! Penculikkan?!" aku mencoba membuka pintu mobil dengan mendobraknya

"diam!" dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil, aku yang duduk disampingnya tidak mau menatap wajahnya. Selama perjalanan, kami tidak bicara sama sekali, hening, hanya suara mesin mobil saja yang kami dengar

"siapa namamu?" 'dia' membuka pembicaraan

"Haruno Sakura" aku masih tidak menatapnya. Kuharap aku tidak sekelas dengannya nanti, aku sudah mengerti seragamnya kalau dia itu murid di Konoha High School

End Sakura POV

_*~I want to find my first love~*_

Normal POV

Setelah sampai di Sekolah, 'dia' membiarkan Sakura keluar dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Hari-hari normal Haruno Sakura berlanjut. Setelah hampir 15 menit upacara. Sakura harus rela berdesakan dengan siswa lain hanya untuk mencari kelas. Sakura mulai mencari namanya di papan pengumuman itu

"hmmm….Hakata, Hajime, Harata, Haruka, Haruno Sakura! Yups…ketemu" Sakura segera keluar dari kerumunan dan langsung berlari ke kelas barunya, yaitu kelas 7-A. setelah Sakura masuk, lumayan ramai. Hanya saja banyak yang mengganggu, kenapa banyak kerumunan cewek disini?! Sakura ikut berjinjit melihat cewek-cewek itu yang terus berkata 'tampan' dan 'keren'. Siapa anak tampan itu? Setelah dilihat, warna rambutnya dark blue. Tanpa sadar 'dia' mendongak ke atas,

"sakura?" 'dia' berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura

"k-kau?! Kenapa kita sekelas?!" sakura berteriak, sontak membuat siswa-siswi yang ada di sana menoleh kearahnya

"baka! Jangan teriak!" 'dia' menarik tangan Sakura ke luar kelas

'_jujur, dia memang tampan. Tunggu! Maksudnya..emm..e-to…tapi….tapi….! sifatnya nyebelin! Aku nggak suka padanya!'_

"apaan sih?! Kamu nyebelin!" sakura melepas genggaman tangan laki-laki itu dengan kasar

"aku juga nggak tahu kita sekelas! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" 'dia' berkata pelan didekat telinga sakura. Sakura mendengus kesal. Enak saja, terus memanggil 'Sakura', sementara dia tidak memberitahu siapa namanya! Entah kenapa dia adalah cowok paling dibencinya, padahal baru beberapa jam saling kenal.

**Chapter 1 end**

**Siapa yang cowok yang tampan itu? Kakak-kakak pasti sudah tahu, ya kan?**

**Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di chapter 2**

**~(^_^)~**

Aduhh..! gomenasai! Fict-nya Cuma sedikit, habis…nggak sempat sih*plak *

Maaf juga kalau GJ, banyak yang salah ketik, trus ceritanya nggak nyambung.

Untuk review Tidak wajib, yah..terserah kakak-kakak sih, mau review apa nggak

Terima kasih sudah sempatin baca Fict-nya Utsu yang ke 2 yah~

Bye-Bye! (Utsu usahain chapter 2 cepet updetnya)


	2. We are Friend's right?

We Are Friend's Right?

Sakura POV

Kemarin, aku bertemu orang aneh, orang yang tiba-tiba dekat denganku, berani sekali! Sekarang? Aku satu kelas dengannya. Aku, Haruno Sakura, tidak mau harga diriku diinjak-injak! Sebelumnya, aku akan beli es krim di supermarket, yah..hitung-hitung sambil jalan-jalan. Aku mulai mengganti baju, menyisir rambut dan beres!

"Kaa-san! Aku mau ke supermarket!" aku menuruni anak tangga dengan memakai jaketku. Bagus! Tak ada jawaban, sudahlah…yang penting aku sudah izin dan menulis surat di depan pintu.

**Hampir Mau Keluar Supermarket….**

"Hmmm….mbak, ini dan ini saja! Terima kasih" aku membawa belanjaannya ke kasir. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi. Eiittsss…! Jangan lupa ke tempat biasanya. Aku mengendarai sepedaku dengan cepat, mengayuh dan mengayuh demi sampai ke tujuan. Ckiiiiittttt…..suara rem sepeda yang berdecit sangat nyaring. Haah..sepertinya aku mengerem terlalu mendadak. Tak lama setelah aku memarkir sepedaku, aku langsung duduk di bangku tempat favoritku sejak dulu.

"Haaaahh…asyiknya menikmati es krim dan melihat pemandangan laut yang indah. Tak menyesal aku datang ke sini!" kataku sambil menikmati es krim.

_sakura no uta ga machi ni nagare_

_atto iu ma datta wakare no hi_

_kousha no kabe no sono katasumi_

_minna de kossori yosegakishita_

"Seifuku wa-" Nyanyianku terhenti, aku melihat sekeliling.

"Ha? Kenapa nyanyianmu terhenti?" Tanya seseorang.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu ngganggu aku lagi?!" aku beranjak dari dudukku dan bersiap memberesi kantong belanjaku.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku nggak bermaksud ngganggu kok! Aku kebetulan lewat" orang itu menghentikan langkahku.

"Pe-perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke membungkuk. Aku hanya cengo melihat sikapnya, lucu sih.

"U-Uchiha? Kamu kenal Uchiha Ita-" tiba-tiba aku menoleh ke arah mobil Sasuke.

"Mu-mungkinkah….Itachi-senpai?!" aku berlari menuju mobil, kulihat sang senpai tersenyum melihatku.

"Wahh…Sakura kamu sudah besar! Rambutmu sekarang panjang. Jujur, kamu cantik lho kalau rambutku panjang" Itachi-senpai mengacak rambutku.

"Senpai! Bagaimana kerja part time-nya?" aku bertanya pada Itachi-senpai.

"Bagus! Bertambah pesat. Ngomong-ngomong….kamu sudah berhenti?" senpai balik bertanya.

"Errr….sebenarnya Kaa-san melarangku kerja, karena sudah SMA" aku tertunduk sedih.

"Dan..dan..aku nggak bisa ketemu senpai lagi deh! Hehe" aku tertawa kecil saat aku berkata perkataan bodohku ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku?

"Tenang! Selama kamu kenal sama Sasuke, kita selalu ketemu kok!" senpai memandang ke arah lain.

"Sasuke! Aku bawa mobilmu ya?" senpai menyalakan mobilnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ketus. Sepertinya dia sebal karena diabaikan.

"Bye-bye senpai!" aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah senpai. Senpai tersenyum.

"Kamu mengenal Itachi dari mana?" Sasuke mendekat, dan aku membelakanginya.

"Dulu, aku mengenal senpai dari SMP, kelas 8. Aku kerja part time di sebuah toko. Lalu, ketuanya adalah senpai! Mulai situ aku kenal" aku tersenyum lebar.

"Apa dia cinta pertamamu?" yups! Pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak! Aku saja tak bisa merasakan bagaimana disukai dan menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan cinta" aku membalikkan badanku, sedikit membenarkan jaket pink-ku.

"Oh" Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Jalan-jalan yuk? Bosan nih!" eh? Tidak salah? Sasuke mengajakku?

"Pa-pakai apa?" tanyaku ragu, dia menatapku.

"Pakai sepedamu lah!" oh my God! Sasuke hanya santai menjawabnya.

"Ayo naik!" Sasuke sudah naik ke sepedaku, aku langsung mendekatinya tapi tidak naik. Dia kembali menatapku, seperti berkata untuk c-e-p-a-t.

"I-iya" aku mulai naik  
"Pegangan erat-erat ya? Nanti jatuh" Sasuke mulai siap mengayuh. Cepat, dia mengayuh sangat cepat. Aku sudah bilang untuk pelan-pelan, tapi dia hanya tertawa kecil. Setiap helai rambutnya beterbangan, begitu juga rambutku. Dark blue? Nggak buruk.

**Setelah 15 Menit Berkeliling….**

"Gimana Sakura? Seru kan? Mau lagi?" Sasuke berhenti, menatap ke arah belakang.

"Hehehe…iya! Thanks. Tapi aku mau istirahat dulu" aku tersenyum, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ma-manis…" Sasuke memandang ke arah lain.

"Eh? Apanya?" aku turun dari sepeda dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Hmmm…enggak! Pemandangannya manis" Sasuke juga turun dari sepedaku dan memarkirkannya.

"Hihihi…kok kedengarannya terlihat ganjal ya?" aku tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke _blushing. _Hah?_ Blushing? _Ya benar, dia_ blushing._

"A-apanya?" dia menatapku.

"Aneh saja. Masa' pemandangan manis? Seharusnya indah atau sejenisnya" aku duduk melipat lutut.

"Ada saja kan? Oh ya Sakura! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba baik dan akrab padaku?" Sasuke duduk disampingku.

"Ah aku minta maaf telah kasar padamu. Setelah mengetahui kamu adiknya senpai, aku jadi nggak enak" iya benar, tiba-tiba saja aku akrab padanya. Memang hangat. Berbicara dengannya terasa hangat, jadi tidak memberi kesan kaku.

"Oh…jadi karena aku adik Itachi, kamu baik padaku? Kalau aku bukan adik Itachi kamu jahat padaku?" Sasuke menebak. Tebakan macam apa itu?

"Tentu tidak lah! Aku kemarin sebal, kamu tiba-tiba akrab, memegang tanganku tanpa menyebutkan namamu. Tentu sebal kan?" aku menyeringai.

"Hahaha…jadi begitu. Maaf deh! Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu?" Sasuke tertawa. Jujur…dia sangat 'tampan'.

"Tentu!" aku mengangguk.

"Aku mempunyai gadis yang aku sukai. Dia cinta pertamaku, dia sangat unik. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Aku harap bisa mengungkapkannya. Berbicara perasaanku padanya. Tapi, aku baru bertemu dengannya. Bukankah kurang ajar kalau tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang baru kukenal? Aku minta pendapatmu, bagaimana aku bisa mendekati perempuan itu" Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kamu harus akrab padanya. Coba berbicara, mungkin menemaninya. Sekali-kali bertanya kesukaan, hobi, cita-cita dan lain-lain. Tolonglah dia saat dia kesulitan, berbagi pengalaman. Saling curhat dan satu lagi…" aku menghentikan pembicaraanku,

"Berusahalah agar tak menyerah, juga selalu berbuat baik padanya. Jangan menunjukan sifat jelekmu padanya" aku berdiri membersihkan celanaku.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih, Sakura-chan" dia memperlambat kata 'Sakura', dan ikut berdiri. Aku mengangguk. Aku salah, dia bukan orang jahat. Dia sangat baik, terlalu baik malah.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ma-maukah kamu jadi temanku?" aku setengah berteriak padanya.

"Tentu, Sakura hime" 'hime' haha…jangan bercanda! Tapi itu lelucon kan?

_Saat itulah, angin berhembus kencang_

_Menerbangkan setiap helai rambutku dan rambutnya_

_Aku dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum_

_Sungguh…_

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Aku ingin selamanya menjadi temannya_

_Atau…lebih?_

_Ingin selalu berada di sampingnya_

_Selamanya…bersama_

_Serasa…dunia milik kita berdua_

_Hangat…perasaan yang hangat_

_Selalu…_

_Ingin melindunginya sampai akhir hayatku_

_Bergandengan tangan dengannya_

_Menatapnya, berbicara padanya, tertawa hanya bersamanya_

_Tuhan, apakah ini…._

_Yang dinamakan CINTA?_

Tetapi, apakah aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam cinta ini? Tidak! Aku tak mau merusak hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis itu! Aku akan membantu Sasuke untuk mendekati gadis itu dan menjadi teman yang baik!

.::(~*_*~)::.

**Keesokan Harinya…**

"Sakura-san! Bangun! Hei…kamu nggak mau makan siang?" Hinata mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan badanku.

"Emm? Ng..hoam. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" nyawaku belum konek sepenuhnya, masih 50%.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Sakura-san, aku Hinata" aku melihat sejenak muka Sasu-eh! Hinata. Memang masih remang-remang

"Eh…Hinata! Go-gomen, aku terlalu kecapekan" aku terkaget dan minta maaf pada Hinata. Sekarang nyawaku sudah konek 100%. Aku pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan mencuci muka. Hmmm…sehabis mencuci muka, sekarang apa? Ah ya! Makan siang. Aku berlari menuju kelas mengambil bento daging yang aku buat tadi pagi. Aku minta maaf pada Hinata untuk tidak menemaninya saat makan siang. Aku ingin sendirian. Bersandar dibawah pohon dengan memakan bento daging yang…..enak.

"Lho, Sakura? Makan di sini?" Sasuke lewat di depanku, aku tak jadi menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutku.  
"Hmm..yeah" haap…aku jadi menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutku.

"Naruto, kau duluan. Aku mau makan siang di sini!" Sasuke duduk di sebelahku

"Oke, di mana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Uhmm…aku barusan bertemu dengannya, dia ada di kelas. Sedang makan siang" aku tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung berlari menuju kelas. Aku menatap Sasuke, Sasuke juga menatapku,

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Un..tidak" aku menggeleng cepat.

"Sakura, kenapa mukamu basah?" Sasuke memakan sandwich tuna miliknya.

"Tadi, aku mencuci muka. A-aku ketiduran di kelas" sontak mukaku merah menahan malu.

"Tadi a-aku pikir, Hinata adalah Sasuke. Habis, warna rambutnya sedikit mirip" mukaku bertambah merah, ternyata…bukan aku saja yang mukanya merah, Sasuke juga.

"Ka-kamu ingat kejadian kemarin? Seru sekali" Sasuke tersenyum kearahku, mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Tentu. Hei, Sasuke! Itu kan fans girl-mu?" aku menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Yup, mereka sangat merepotkan" Sasuke tak menatap mereka yang sedang berteriak histeris.

"Bu-bukannya aku menyombongkan diri. Seharusnya, kamu bisa menerima mereka apa adanya, juga hargai mereka. Aku juga mempunyai fans boy. Contohnya Rock Lee. Dia sangat optimis, aku suka dengan sifatnya yang pantang menyerah. Aku menjadikannya sahabatku. Kita berteman mulai di akademi" aku berbicara panjang lebar. Sasuke mengambil buku kecil dan bolpoin. Sepertinya sedang menulis sesuatu.

KRIIING….KRIIIING…KRINGGG

"Eh! Sasuke, aku mau balik ke kelas. Jaa" aku berdiri dan membersihkan rokku.

"Hn! Tunggu Sakura, kita bareng saja, kan kita satu kelas" Sasuke menghentikan langkahku. Tentu saja aku mau. Beruntung kita satu kelas, dulu aku menyumpahinya, kenapa kita bisa satu kelas? Sekarang aku tak menyesal lagi.

(Skip Time)

Normal POV

2 jam berlalu, lalu bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Pertanda murid-murid diperbolehkan meninggalkan kelas mereka dan pulang. Tampak Sakura sedang memberesi buku-bukunya. Lalu, Sasuke memanggilnya,

"Sakura, aku tunggu, ya?" Sasuke berteriak dari luar kelas, menunggu Sakura untuk selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Siap Sasuke! Ayo" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka berjalan ke tempat favorit mereka. Untung saja Sasuke membawa kamera dan asyik berfoto bersama. Sungguh, mereka seperti pasangan yang serasi, sayangnya, Sakura tak berpendapat demikian. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman. Itulah yang ada di benak Sakura. Karena, Sasuke sudah menyukai gadis lain, tidak mungkin Sakura merusak hubungan mereka bukan?

"Sasuke, sudah hampir malam. Ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura

"Oke" Sasuke memberesi kameranya dan memasukkannya ke tas Sasuke. Selama di perjalanan, mereka selalu asyik mengobrol. Sampai Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura di depan rumahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang hampir memasuki mobilnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura dari kejauhan.

"We are friend's right?" Sakura sedikit tertunduk.

"Of course we are friends" Sasuke tersenyum, mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih!" Sakura melambai pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Sakura, menganggap dirinya beruntung. Entah, kenapa sekarang Sakura menganggap Sasuke adalah orang spesial, mungkin…siapa tahu?

**Hufftt….akhirnya selesai juga Fict GJ ini. Aku udah baca berulang-ulang, memang benar Fict ini Gak Jelas! Gomenasai! Dan juga Fict ini terlihat tidak nyambung(?) entah kenapa ide terlintas begitu saja di kepala author T^T. Terserah kakak-kakak sekalian mau ngasih review untuk Fict ini. Author nggak maksa kok, hehehe (^_^)**

**Balas review dulu ya~**

**Mako-chan: **iya itu Sasuke XD. Hehe…makasih sudah nge-review ya kakak :3 awalnya author juga nggak suka sama Sasuke*di pukul sama fans Sasuke* entah sekarang author kok suka sama Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak kakak. Pasti author lanjutin kok..Hehe..senengnya*plak*

**Azizah Primadani: **oke kakak \(^ 3 ^)/ author pasti lanjutin. Makasih sudah review :3

**DesyPramitha2: **huwaa…makasih kakak :3 yang sudah ngasih review. Hehe…begitukah? Fict-nya bagus? Terima kasih banyak lho…oke, author pasti updet Fict ini kok. Tunggu ya..

**Azuka-nyan: **wah iya kakak, makasih atas kritiknya :D sangat membantu. Ngomong-ngomong makasih sudah review*ngacungin jempol*

**Hanazono Yuri: **Iya kakak, ini update kilat. Oke kakak, aku panjangin

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~

Maaf updatenya lama, hehehe…

Bye-bye \(^ 3 ^)/


End file.
